


My Rosie, My Sam

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anniversary, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: It is May Day.
Relationships: Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Rosie, My Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

Carefully Rosie studies the small flowers (bright colors now a dull brown) pressed between the book pages. Unexpectedly a fresh bouquet is placed on the table beside the book. A light kiss is pressed against her wrinkled cheek.

“Happy anniversary.”

“You remembered!” she exclaims, turning and kissing Sam’s cheek in turn.

He sighs deeply. “It feels like it happened yesterday.”

“Fifty years…”

“You are still the loveliest lass in the Shire, my Rosie.”

“And you, my Sam, are the handsomest hobbit I ever beheld.”

Sam smiles happily, then cuts off his wife’s giggles with a loving kiss.

THE END


End file.
